


THEY HAVE NAMES?!!!!

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actually... He Has More Than One, Art, Castiel Has a Guinea Pig, Dean/Cas Fluff-fest, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Castiel has new friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2017 [Dean/Cas Fluff-fest](http://dcfluff.tumblr.com).

**DEAN** : You can’t keep guinea pigs in the Bunker!  
**CAS** : Why not?  
**DEAN** : Because… who will feed them when we work cases?!  
**CAS** : I thought that maybe Gabe, Balthy, Megan, Bobby, Samandriel and Kevin could travel around in a little cage with us.  
**DEAN** : THEY HAVE NAMES?!!!! 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Find this on [Tumblr here at dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/157433210530/dean-you-cant-keep-guinea-pigs-in-the-bunker).
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
